Dreamland
by NovemberDreamin
Summary: What happens when Jenny moves to Forks after a disaster at home? Who will she meet and who will she change forever? Takes place after Breaking Dawn! Warning: Major Spoilers if you haven't read Breaking Dawn!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jennifer Marie Wheeler, and this is my story. The story of how I went through stress, drama, and falling in love for the first time. First time you say? What do you mean by that? I mean that love is a funny thing, one day you're madly in love with someone and the next day your filing for divorce. But in my case, I don't think that's going to happen. Although the future is still yet to come, and I just personally experienced the end of this particular story, so I'm not really sure what's going to happen next. But as my favorite person likes to say, "The future has many mysteries"


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at my paper, tapping the end of my pen against the desktop. Tap, tap, tap, tap… a bit of drywall floated down from the ceiling and landed on my paper. What the heck? I thought and I looked up towards the spacious ceiling in my Science class. The floor vibrated violently and I saw a big crack in the ceiling. "Oh my god!" I screamed and hit the deck, ducking under my science table. The rest of my group was quick to follow as we heard a huge crash. Nick peeked out from under the table in the direction from the loud noise.

"One of those lights just fell on Anna's table." He said anxiously, looking back to check on his girlfriend.

"I'm sure she's fine Nick. Even if she didn't think to get under the table when things started falling, I bet Jessica or Ruby pulled her-" I broke off with a terrified scream as the tiled floor rolled like a wave beneath us.

"Holy crap!" Tanner yelled as there was another crash and our entire table shook.

"Nick stop looking to make sure Anna is okay," I screamed, "Your going to get you head knocked off!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him under the table.

"Dude, don't be stupid" Tanner said looking at Nick carefully, "Don't even think about going over there- it's across the whole freaking classroom. You'll get killed."

"I think I can make it, not as many things are crashing anymore" Nick said as there was a splintering sound and boom. A shocked scream came from somewhere to the right of us.

"Stop! Don't you dare go out from under this table! You can't be Anna's boyfriend if you're dead Nick." I screamed in his face, "Don't be stupid. She's fine; she doesn't need you right now." The overhead projector knocked over from it's stand right by our table, showering glass all over us.

"Crap I got some glass in my eye!" Tanner howled, clutching his left eye.

"Don't touch it!" I cried, tearing his hands away from his face, "Let me see it." I commanded, and he forced his eye lid up. He quickly shut it, but not before I saw the piece of glass.

"Tanner I'm going to need you to open your eye one more time I think I can get the glass out but you have to be careful unless you want to scratch your iris." I said in my patient nurse voice. How do I know so much about eyes? Well my dad is an eye doctor, so you pick up some stuff. The way the glass was wedged, if Tanner kept on blinking it was just going to get closer and closer to his iris, and once it got there it would damage his eyesight permanently.

He squinted slightly, and I reached into the corner of his eye and gently plucked the glass out.

"Oww, oww, owwww!" Tanner screamed, clutching his eye, tears streaming down his face.

I looked at the small piece of glass in my hand, covered in blood and eye goop. Trust me; you have no idea how gross that is.

"Ok, you're fine." I said quietly, "Right Nick?" No answer. "Nick?" I looked around but he wasn't there. "SHIT!" I screamed. Tanner and I looked around in a panic, and we spotted Nick hunched over and sprinting towards Anna's table.

"What the hell is he doing?" Tanner screamed, watching him with one eye. Nick jumped over a fallen chair and dodged a falling piece of debris. He was crawling under Anna's table when a rafter fell from the ceiling, landing right on his leg. He howled with pain and his eyes rolled back in his head. I saw Anna desperately trying to pull him under the table for protection, but she wasn't strong enough more and more things were falling from the ceiling.

"God get me out of here." I sobbed uncontrollably into my arms, refusing to watch Nick die. Instead I drifted into Dreamland.

*********************

_Noting is wrong. Nothing is happening. It's just another Science class, and you are all arguing about how to do today's experiment. Nothing is wrong. The sun is bright and warm on your neck. You feel peaceful, serene almost. It's just another day. And it's Friday, which means you get the whole weekend at home. Nothing is wrong. Everything is great. You start to feel sleepy, and the sun on your back and neck is slowly lulling you to sleep. So warm, so nice, like falling into a bath of sunshine. You are safe. Your friends are fine, and so are you. Everything is okay. Everything is fine. Everything is fine……_

**********************


End file.
